Requests, requests, requests!
by swagUPwindowsDOWN
Summary: I'm writing requests for anyone who wants one! Just look at the details and I'll try and write them as best as I can! Send away! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**I've decided that since I'm at a complete blank with my stories, that I'll try and write some of your requests!**

**If you want one done, then send a review or a PM to me and I'll try to write one as soon as I can.**

* * *

**Conditions:**

**It can be about any BTR character you want and about anything you want - I have no limits :)**

**I won't do any smut! I have rated this as T just in case some of the story lines are slightly more serious. **

**I will write pairings though! Any pairing is fine, but please no smut. I don't mind things like kissing, but NO SMUT!**

**These requests will be one shots, but if you ask me especially to do a two shot or a three shot, then I might consider doing it, if I think I can and I like it enough to do so :)**

**I will try to get them posted quickly, but if I don't post for a few days, please understand that I'm very busy at the moment and just wait and I promise I'll try to update as soon as I can :P**

* * *

**So, that's it! I'm hoping that these one shots will help me with getting back to writing my stories.**

**Just send me a request and I'll try to write it as best as I can!**

**Thanks :)**

**-swagUPwindowsDOWN :) xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, so here's the first request!**

**It's for BigTimeRush-BTR and it's about a sick Kendall and a comforting Logan. I hope you like it and that I did ok! Please let me know! **

**I don't own BTR :)**

* * *

"Come on guys! Kendall's never sick and the one time he is you don't want to be around!" Logan exclaimed, pointing to the bedroom which currently held their blonde leader.

Logan was furious. Not only did James and Carlos flee the room when the green eyed boy had thrown up earlier, but now they were refusing to help look after him. He was their best friend! Surely that should count for something. But no, James and Carlos didn't see it that way.

"But if we all get sick because we're looking after him, then Gustavo will be mad at us! It's best one of us stays and the others keep Gustavo calm." James reasoned, checking his reflection in his mirror to see if he was catching Kendall's 'disease'.

"Yeah and besides...we're needed at the studio anyway." Carlos added, looking at James for help.

"Yeah...oh look, Kelly's calling!" he made fake ringing noises and reached for his phone in his pocket. Logan was not amused. "What's that? We need to come to the studio right now? Ok!" he and Carlos looked at each other for a split second, before they rushed out of the door. Logan barely had time to register what had happened and then they were gone.

"Wait!" he called after them, but it was too late. Logan sighed angrily and turned around, heading to his and Kendall's room. Those two would never learn.

* * *

Logan opened the door slowly and quietly, as he knew the older boy would probably be sleeping. Closing it behind him, he made his way over to the shivering bundle underneath a mound of blankets and sat beside it on the edge of the bed. Logan placed his hand on Kendall's forehead, frowning slightly when he found it to be warm. Logan knew that Kendall had a fever and guessed he might be coming down with a bad cold.

The blonde shifted in the bed and opened his eyes when he felt the presence next to him. Logan smiled and felt his forehead again.

"How're you feeling, Kendall?" he asked softly, also knowing his friend had a headache accompanied with everything else.

"Lousy. I don't like being sick, Logie. I don't like colds" he replied in a croak, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout. Logan should have known this was coming. Kendall hardly ever got sick, but when he did, the normally strong and fearless leader was reduced to a little 5 year old boy.

"I know Kenny, but you just have to take some medicine and drink lots of fluids and you'll get better soon" Logan replied with a smile.

"How long is soon?" Kendall asked impatiently. He really didn't like being sick at all. He just wanted to get out of bed and sing and play hockey with his friends.

"Could be a few days. A week at most." Logan couldn't lie to his best friend. He knew Kendall wouldn't be happy with the result.

"But I don't wanna be sick for that long!" Kendall cried, weakly throwing an empty pudding cup over the other side of the room, conveniently landing on Logan's bed. Logan sighed again and brought a hand to stroke through Kendall's soft locks.

"How about I get you some chicken soup?" he asked. The bedridden boy nodded and sniffed. Logan tossed him a box of tissues and went into the kitchen to get working on the blonde's request.

No longer than 5 minutes later, did Logan come back with a big, steaming bowl of delicious chicken soup for his sick buddy.

He pushed the door open with his back and turned around to take a look at his friend. What he saw broke his heart.

Kendall lay curled up in the foetal position, clutching his knees and sobbing into them. Logan quickly set the tray on the bedside table and tried to figure out the best way to comfort his friend. To be truthful, Logan wasn't quite sure what to do. It was usually Kendall who comforted him, not the other way round and frankly, he was kind of scared at seeing his friend like this.

"Oh Kendall, its ok" he spoke; rubbing a hand up and down the back of Kendall's shivering body. This in no way stopped the boy crying though and Logan began to panic. He couldn't deal with this on his own! Where were James and Carlos when you needed them? They would know what to do. He wasn't good under pressure! Especially when it came to his friends.

Usually, Kendall would be the one to calm him down, but Logan didn't think that with his friend's current predicament, he could. Logan really didn't need to have a panic attack right about now. So, he breathed deeply for a few minutes, trying to calm himself down so he could do the same for Kendall.

After getting his quickened breaths to slow to a natural speed, Logan did the only thing that he could think of. He carefully lied down next to his friend and brought him into an embrace. Kendall accepted the position change and buried his head into Logan's chest. Logan just held him for a long time, willing to let his friend cry as much as he wanted to, but also trying to think of the right words to say.

"Shh, it's ok. Logan's here." He settled with that to start with. '_Wow, creative Logan' _

"Look, Kendall, it's not a problem that you're sick. I love looking after people! It's what I do, I'm the future doctor, remember?" he continued. Unfortunately, his lame try at joking did nothing for the boy in his arms. However, Logan did here a few choked words come out of his mouth. The words that he was able to distinguish from blubbers and whimpers were "leader" and "strong". Logan got what he was trying to say.

"Kenny...you don't have to be the strong leader all the time. Everyone has their weak moments. You're the closest thing I know to a superhero and even they have their weaknesses. You can't be immune to every illness on the planet, it's just not possible. But, I do know that James, Carlos and I love you for who you are." He looked down to see big green orbs looking up at him, glistening with hope.

"And all we want is for you to get better in your own time."

Kendall rubbed his teary eyes and propped himself up on his elbow. And finally, _finally_, he cracked the big grin that he was known for.

"Thanks Logie, you're really good at this whole comforting thing, you know?" he replied as Logan handed him the soap.

"Maybe. But I could never live up to you." He grinned as he watched Kendall eyeing the soup.

"Now eat up. We all want our Kendall back, healthy and leading us into hair raising plans like he always does." Kendall laughed at that.

* * *

And with Logan's care and comfort, the blonde was doing exactly that just a few days later.

* * *

**That's it! Next request being written right now :)**

**See you soon :) xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I am with another request! I'm really glad with how fast I'm being able to get these posted!**

**I'm glad you liked your request BigTimeRush-BTR!**

**This request is for Rusher4always1 and it's the same concept as the last one. I tried to make this different than the first one, so let me know if I succeeded and if you like it!**

**I don't own BTR :)**

* * *

"Let it out Kendall. It'll be over soon" Logan prayed he was true as he rubbed Kendall's back comfortingly.

The blonde in question was currently hunched over the toilet bowl, puking his guts up. This was third time that morning, leaving Logan with a theory as to what the blonde had caught in his mind.

"I...hate...this!" Kendall cried between heaves as the vomit kept on coming. Finally, he was finished and Logan pulled the chain for him. He then propped Kendall up against the bath tub and started to run a cloth under cold water.

He heard retching sounds again and called behind him to his friend.

"You ok buddy?" he heard more retches and then the sound of spitting. A meek reply came from behind him.

"Just peachy." Logan smiled. Even in his worst moments, Kendall could be funny.

He turned back around, to see Kendall yet again propped against the bath tub. Kneeling down, Logan began to clean the blonde's face with the cloth, affectionately taking his time until all the puke was cleared away. He looked sympathetically at his shivering friend and sighed.

"Oh Kendall."

He quickly walked out of the bathroom and returned five minutes later with a new pj top for the blonde. Taking his place back next to his friend, Logan gently lifted Kendall's weak arms to get the soiled pj top he was wearing off. Kendall rested his head on Logan's shoulder, exhausted by how much he had been through already, even though it was only 11am.

Logan successfully managed to take off Kendall's top and threw it in the wash basket. He turned back to Kendall, who was clutching his chest for the warmth that had left his body from being shirtless. Logan once again helped Kendall, so that he was now wearing the clean top.

Logan now needed to get Kendall back to their shared bedroom, but he knew he was too small to lift his tall best friend all the way down the hall and into their bedroom. That was one of the disadvantages of being short and tiny. Logan placed one of Kendall's long arms around his neck and heaved them both to their feet. Logan grunted as Kendall leaned all of his weight onto him, but slowly began to half carry, half drag Kendall to their room.

Halfway there, Logan almost dropped Kendall. Considering how miserable his best friend was feeling at the moment, he didn't really want to do that.

"Come on Kendall, help me a bit" Logan gritted out as he shifted Kendall a bit. The said boy heard Logan's discomfort and picked up his feet slightly. With the both of them now working together, they were able to reach their destination.

Logan carefully lowered Kendall to the bed, tucking the boy in and covering him with extra blankets as he could see him shivering, despite his resident fever. Logan then reached for the thermometer that had been left on the bedside table nearest Kendall's bed and eased it between the blonde's chapped lips. They both waited until they heard the familiar beep, signalling the device had gauged Kendall's temperature. When he took it out, Logan read the number aloud.

"101.3" he informed Kendall. "Looks like you have the stomach flu, buddy." He said softly. The tall boy in the bed groaned.

"No! I can't have that! Please, no!" he cried, burying his red-cheeked faced into his pillow. He soon shot up again though, flinging back the sheets and blankets and making a run for the bathroom. Unfortunately, he forgot Logan was right in front of him, and he threw up all over his genius best friend. Kendall whimpered as Logan lowered them both to the ground and patted his back. When Kendall was done, he looked at the mess he had made of Logan and the floor.

"I'm sorry" he apologized, bottom lip trembling as a salty tear drop rolled down his fever flushed face. Logan looked down at his shirt and shrugged.

"Its ok buddy, it wasn't your fault, you can't control this stuff." Logan replied softly.

"B-but I made a mess and ruined your shirt! How is that ok?" more tears slid down the blonde's face. Logan brought his thumb up, wiping the falling tears.

"I can clean it up. And it'll wash out. Besides, James has been pestering me for ages to burn it because apparently it's offensive to him and the fashion world." Logan laughed, remembering the numerous amounts of time James had been practically begging him to get rid of it.

"I-I'll clean it up, I-"Kendall started to say.

"No, Kendall. You will not clean it up. The only thing that you are going to do is get back into bed, whilst I clean it." Logan said sternly. Kendall blinked at him a few times and seeing he was not budging, got back into bed.

* * *

Logan went out to the kitchen and brought back some cleaning products, along with a bucket in case Kendall needed to throw up again.

Logan cleaned and cleaned, until there was no sign that Kendall had ever been sick in the first place. After putting everything away, he came back into the room, to see Kendall sound asleep.

Logan smiled to himself and quietly got down next to him. His smile turned into a grin when Kendall shifted closer to Logan and placed his head on his chest and an arm over his side. Logan hugged him back. He heard Kendall speak to him, muffled through Logan's newly changed shirt, but Logan still heard and just hugged Logan tighter.

"I love you too, Kenny."

* * *

**Hope you all liked it!**

**Next request on the way :) xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**3rd request!**

**This is for Super Vanilla Bear! It's some Jagan fluff, where Logan's sick and James is there for him. I hope you like it!**

**I don't own BTR :)**

* * *

James turned on the sofa when he heard a noise from behind him. He had been watching the hockey game on TV, but his attention was drawn to the quivering form making their way across the room towards him.

Logan had a blanket wrapped tightly around him, shivering and sweating at the same time. He shuffled towards James slowly, his body dragging with each step. His sweaty face was pale and ghostly, purple bags underneath his eyes. His hair was messed up; going every way possible and he had a deep red hue upon his cheeks, travelling up to the bridge of his nose. Right at that moment, James' heart broke for their youngest friend, who looked like an innocent 5 year old.

"W-w-where's K-Kenny?" the tiny brunette asked, coming round the front of the sofa and almost collapsing down on the cushions.

"He's gone back to Minnesota with Katie and Mama Knight, remember? He's back tomorrow. And Carlos is out with Stephanie. More importantly, what are you doing out of bed Logie?" James informed him, a worried expression crossing his face as even though Logan was now sitting down, he appeared to be swaying.

"I-I wanted Kenny. When's he coming back, Jamie?" Logie asked, curling in on himself. The shivers seemed to be getting worse, shaking his whole body with the force of each tremor.

"I just told you, Logie, he'll be back tomorrow." James told him yet again.

Logan had come down with the flu last week, determined to keep up with their gruelling band schedule even though his throat was sore and he had the sniffles. Eventually, Mama Knight had all but dragged the sick boy home, dosed him up on medicine and ordered him to stay in his bed until he got better. After a few days, the flu had mostly left him, but a harsh fever was left in its place, accompanied with a stomach bug. It was a known fact that whenever Logan got sick, he didn't just catch one thing at a time.

Logan never liked resting or being cooped up at home. He felt like he should be working rather than lying around, doing nothing. He had at first, tried to do his schoolwork at home, but when Mama Knight found him bent over his desk and asleep, she had taken away his laptop and books so that he was forced to take it easy. When the second round of illness had hit, Logan spent most of the time either throwing up or sleeping, so he had no time for work anyway.

James was concerned. Logan kept repeating everything he was saying and it didn't look like his fever glazed eyes were actually focussing on him. It was more like Logan was looking straight through him and to the other side of the room.

The taller boy stepped forward and put his hand on Logan's forehead, the smaller of the two leaning into the nice, cold touch. James gasped and pulled his hand back. It was as if he had been burnt.

"Whoa, Logie you're really warm" he said, even though he knew the other didn't really know what he was saying. James went in search of the thermometer and re-entered the living room with the device in hand. Logan's eyes were drooping with exhaustion from the fever and he flinched slightly when James pushed the little thing into his dry mouth.

"102.9!" James gasped. "We need to get that fever down, buddy."

He rushed around, gathering some fever reducer and some cloths, which he ran under cold water. Gently coaxing the boy to swallow the small tablets with some water, James placed a cloth on the sick boy's forehead.

Logan jumped and shivered even more from the contact of the cold cloth, his glassy eyes opening wide at the cruel surprise.

"C-cold!" he gasped, wriggling around and trying to escape from the intruding object on his head. "S-stop! T-take it off!" he cried when James held him still and placed another wet cloth on his stomach.

"I'm sorry buddy, but we have to get your fever down. You don't wanna have to go to the hospital, do you?" James reasoned, wiping away a falling tear.

"I want Kenny!" Logan cried, kicking James in the stomach. "I want Kenny!"

James sighed and held the cloths in place, saying nothing. He couldn't lie. When Logan was sick, he always wanted Kendall to look after him and stay with him. He would be thankful if he or Carlos did anything for him, but it was ultimately Kendall who would nurse him back to health. James envied the connection the two had. They were all meant to be best friends, yet Logan didn't want him looking after him. Was he really that bad?

Eventually, the delusional Logan calmed down and stopped kicking out. He lay still and his eyes began focussing on things again. After checking his temperature again, James was glad to see that it had lowered significantly.

"J-James?" Logan asked softly.

"Yeah, Logie?" James replied.

"Did you really want to stay and look after me?" Logan's voice was slightly hoarse from all the yelling he had done, but he was understandable.

James nodded his head.

"I didn't mind staying with you. Carlos offered to as well, but I told him he could go on his date and I'd be here for you." James paused, debating whether he should tell Logan everything.

"I like taking care of you anyway."

Logan looked up at him, his face holding a look of surprise. "You do?"

"Yep. That's why I always try to help Kendall look after you when you're sick, but you don't want anyone else but Kendall to look after you." James told him grimly.

Logan sat up a bit, upsetting the cloths that were lying on his body, but neither made a move to correct them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Logan said softly.

"Yeah, well I didn't expect you to, if I never told anyone. Why do you want Kendall so much when you're sick anyway?" James queried.

Logan shrugged and sighed. "I guess it's because when I was sick when I was younger and my dad never even bothered to look after me, Kendall did instead. It was like that all the time, so I just got used to it, I suppose."

"You know..." James started "...you could always let someone else take care of you. I'd be willing to any time." He smiled when Logan grinned.

"I might just have to take you up on that" Logan said, snuggling into James' side and closing his eyes.

"Good, I'm glad."

Noticing that Logan was trying to fight of the weariness that was brought on by his fever and that it was a losing battle, he hugged the smaller boy closer to him and smiled.

"Now get some sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

And knowing that he was safe in James' arms, Logan drifted off into the land of dreams.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it!**

**Next one is being typed now :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hiya!**

**Sorry for taking so long to update! **

**I wanted my new Christmas story to get started up before I focussed on this again. So sorry I kept you all waiting and all of you with requests waiting as well. I will now try to get a request posted at least every 2 days, so I hope that's ok :)**

**This request is for Rainwillow7899 and it's a James sick fic with a comforting Kendall. I hope you like it and that it's fluffy enough! :)**

**I don't own BTR :)**

* * *

A faint wheezing sound could be heard through the quiet night.

Kendall woke up, hearing the odd sound and trying to figure out what it was. It could have been that someone had forgotten to turn something off, but when the wheezing became louder and more prominent, Kendall realized that it was much closer than he thought.

Getting up to investigate was a hard task. It had been remarkably chilly for L.A. this winter and the boys would often go outside to see sights of frost ridden grass and frozen over ponds. It reminded them of Minnesota and they felt even more at home knowing that they could feel comfortable in the conditions.

The only thing that came with the freezing temperatures, which was a disadvantage, was the ever present colds and coughs. They would be passed around and around until everyone had at least had the same one twice, maybe even three times.

Carlos had caught a cold first, the hyper Latino seeming very different when he was sick and curled up on the orange sofa in apartment 2J. They all took care of him and soon enough, he was back to his bubbly old self.

Kendall figured he got the same thing as Carlos did a few days after. He never really got hit badly by colds, so he got better with amazing speed that almost seemed inhuman.

Logan had succumbed to a rather bad cough and cold about a week later. He had been running around after everyone at the Palmwoods, trying to get rid of their colds or coughs and putting his doctoring skills to work. After looking after two sick best friends, Logan was bound to get something or the other. The other three boys all made sure that they gave back the same amount of care that Logan did for them and that he actually stayed in bed. It had come down to Mama Knight finding Logan tied to the bedposts when he had tried to go into school one morning, but eventually he started to get better.

James didn't usually get sick at all. If he did, it didn't really affect him. But there was something about the cough and cold that he caught when Logan had his that he just couldn't shake. This time, James had been practically married to his bed, too weak to do anything he wanted. And when Mama Knight banned Logan from helping because he too was still sick himself and Carlos created more trouble than help, it was up to Kendall to look after the poor, chestnut-haired boy.

Now confident that the painful wheezing sound was in the very room Kendall was in, he tentatively climbed out of bed and walked around. As he got closer to James' bed, the sound became more prominent. Carefully, so as not to wake the slumbering boy, Kendall leant over him and peered down at his roommate.

James lie with a sheen of sweat over his pale face, chestnut locks fuzzed up and out of place. His sheets were halfway down his body, a sign that James still couldn't decide if he was too hot or too cold. He slept with his mouth open, unable to breathe through his stuffy nose and it was at that moment that Kendall knew. The wheezing sound was coming from him.

"James" Kendall whispered, shaking his shoulders lightly.

"James, wake up." He shook more forcefully, until the brown eyes in front of him blinked open. As soon as he woke up though, the wheezing became louder and he seemed to be in a lot of discomfort.

"Are you ok, buddy?" Kendall asked cautiously, feeling the warm forehead of his friend.

James merely shook his head. "N-no Kendall, chest feels t-tight, can't b-breath, cold...h-help." The boy whimpered, leaning over the side of the bed and vomiting over the floor.

Kendall jumped back in surprise before he rushed to James' side and rubbed his back. He was extremely concerned and feeling the heat radiating off of the pretty boy's body. Also hearing the breathing from him becoming even more laboured, Kendall made the decision.

"Right, come on, we're gonna have to get you to the hospital" he voiced his thoughts aloud, helping James up who also knew something was wrong.

They slowly walked to the door, Kendall supporting more of James' weight than he would have liked and tripping over a few things on the way.

They finally opened the door and started the walk from their bedroom to the door.

All the commotion had woken the other occupants of 2J. Logan was a very light sleeper, especially considering he was sick too. Carlos, although a deep sleeper, had been up all night worrying over his roommate. Mama Knight and Katie were back in Minnesota for a few days, so weren't currently in the apartment.

The other two boys came rushing out, stopping abruptly as they saw the state their tallest friend was in.

"J-James, are you ok?" Logan spoke in a croaky voice, stepping forward and feeling the tall boy's forehead. James started to reply, but Kendall beat him to it.

"He's having trouble breathing and he has a fever. I'm taking him to the hospital to get him checked out" Kendall informed them.

Logan and Carlos' eyes widened at the mention of the hospital.

"Hospital? If James has to go to the hospital, then we're coming with you! I'll drive and Carlos can-"Logan was cut off by a sneezing fit. Carlos counted at least 7.

"Logan, you're sick too. You need to go to bed. I'll take James to the hospital. We'll be fine." Kendall reassured the red-nosed brunette.

"No! I want to come too. I want to make sure everything is alright. I'm sure Carlos does too! Come on, let's all get our coats and..." he trailed off as he stumbled, his balance suddenly vanishing and his knees threatening to buckle. Carlos immediately came to his side, placing an arm around his back to support the boy.

"You are not going anywhere but back to our room. You need to rest. Come on" Carlos said, glancing over at Kendall with a look that said 'quick, leave before Logan can escape'.

The blonde boy nodded and lead James out of the apartment, hearing a mantra of buts coming from Logan and Carlos firmly telling him to get into bed. Those two could seriously make their own comedy show some day.

After a short car ride, the two made their way into the hospital and soon enough James was seen by a doctor.

"Well, James, it seems like you have pneumonia. Your friend got you here just in time. I'll have them set up a room for you as you'll need to stay in the hospital for a few days so we can treat it." He explained, watching the brunette boy breathing on the oxygen he had been given.

Thanking the doctor, the two were left alone.

"T-thanks Kendall." James said breathlessly. His wheezing was slightly better now with the aid of the oxygen, but it was still slightly uncomfortable. Kendall took his hand and squeezed lightly.

"It's nothing. Really. All I care about is you getting yourself better." Kendall replied, smiling softly.

"Will you stay here with me, Kendall, for tonight?" James asked shyly.

"And tomorrow night and the night after and ever night and day you're in here." He said confidently.

James smiled, for he knew it was true.

And it was. For Kendall was there every minute of every day, right until James was let out...and every day after that as well.

* * *

**So was that ok? **

**I hope it was, please review and tell me!**

**Next request will be up tomorrow or the day after :)**


End file.
